The Jealous Type (BriarxHopper one-shot)
by iloveeverafterhigh
Summary: Hopper hatches a plan to win Briar's heart. T just to be safe.


The Jealous Type

A Hopper/Briar One-Shot

Disclaimer: I don't own the EAH characters, or My Everything by Ariana Grande.

_With Hopper_

Hopper Croakington II would consider himself smart. He understood everything, except one thing.

How to win Briar Beauty's heart.

He always went to the guys who were in successful relationships (and still are): Dexter Charming (w/Raven Queen), Hunter Huntsman (w/Ashlynn Ella), Sparrow Hood (w/Duchess Swan), and Daring Charming (w/Apple White). The had all given him good advice, don't get them wrong, but when it came to Briar, it just never worked. It was like love didn't love him back. What was he doing wrong? Then, the frog prince had an idea.

"Hey Apple," He called. The blonde princess turned around.

"Hello Hopper. How's your day been?" Apple asked. Hopper sighed. His day meant absolutely nothing to him.

"Fine," Hopper replied. "But that doesn't matter. I need you to help me."

This got Apple's attention. "With what?"

"Tell me everything you know about Briar."

Apple smiled. Of course she did. Everyone knew about Hopper's crush on Briar, even the victim herself. "Well, most people don't know about this, but…" Hopper urged her to continue. Because seriously, what nasty secret could Briar hide? "Briar's the jealous type." Hopper gasped. His dream girl frequently saw green? This was unbelieveable.

"So, what should I do then?" Hopper inquired. The girl laughs.

"You need to get a fake girlfriend to make Briar jealous." Apple said. Hopper though for a second. Who would want to date him, a prince who turned into a frog, for fake to pester another girl? Just then, Hopper's lightbulb went off again.

"Apple, would you be my fake girlfriend?"

"Of course, Hopper. I want Briar to be happy, and you're obviously the best choice." Apple smoothed her dress. She linked arms with Hopper and they went off to Science and Sorcery Class.

_With Briar_

Briar continued to sip her hexcellent Hocus Pocus latte to keep her narcoleptic self awake. She had to talk to Apple about the next party she was throwing. Because after all, you only live once.

As Briar turned to look at the door, she was the most horrifying thing she had ever seen. It was even scarier than Dexter and Raven sucking face before class. It was Apple and Hopper, linking hands. Since when were they together? Well, most students knew that Daring and Apple's relationship was a joke, but she chose Hopper? This bothered the girl, but she didn't know why.

"Hey Briar!" Apple's voice. Crap. Apple and Hopper walked over to her seat. Briar did her fairy best to keep herself together. "Me and Hopper are dating!" Ugh. This was disgusting.

"I'm so happy for you!" Briar said excitedly. "You two together is the most hexcellent thing ever!" If only Briar's internal self felt this way. She felt like she was going to hurl.

As soon as Professor Rumplestiltskin's droning class was over, Briar exit the room very quickly, quicker than usual. She had to get out of there. The sight of Hopper and Apple together sickened her, again for an unknown reason. Why?

_With Hopper_

"It's not working, Apple," Hopper groaned as he and his "girlfriend" walked through the hallway. He was just going to have to to face the facts. Briar would never be his. It wasn't even part of his destiny. Heck, he was a Royal! It was the main reason why he wasn't a Rebel!

Apple nodded in agreement. "We need to do something big." Hopper could have sworn Apple's face lit up. "Kiss me," She said. Did he hear her correctly? "Just do it, hopper. Trust me." Hopper leaned in and crashed his lips on to Apple's. Her lips tasted like apples (no surprise there). Hopper pushed Apple against some lockers and continued to do this. He heard their classmates gasp.

_With Briar_

Briar dropped her books in utter surprise. Apple, her BFFA, and Hopper, making out in the hallway? The pressure was too much. Briar's legs started to wobble. Her eyes pooled with tears. Oh, no. Briar picked herself off with the strength and self-control she had left and ran toward her dorm room in tears. She locked the door and flopped onto her bed, weeping.

"Why am I acting this way?" Briar asked herself aloud. Ashlynn was nowhere to be seen, so she could talk as much as she wanted. But then it hit her. Briar couldn't believe that it took her this long to realize that she had feelings for Hopper. But she couldn't tell him, due to him being taken. What was wrong with her? Briar continued to cry until her eyes decided that a nap was an order.

_With Hopper_

The kiss ended, most of the students going back to what they were doing. The only difference was that Hopper couldn't find Briar. Hopper knew he couldn't ask Apple, she was oblivious as he was. He decided to ask Cedar.

"Briar ran away crying toward the dorms," Cedar replied. Hopper nodded. He signaled Apple saying it was time to go. They ran to Briar's dorm. Something was up with his girl, and he was determined to find out what.

When they reached the room, they noticed the door was locked. Hopper, being the gentleman that he was, knocked. Briar's sweet voice said "Who is it?"

"Hopper," The prince replied.

"And Apple," Apple said. Nothing.

With Briar

Briar found herself going to answer the door when Hopper said his name, but when she found out that Apple was there too, she sat back down. Briar still had about an ounce of pain left that she couldn't cry out. Do she sang instead.

I cried enough tears

To see my own reflection in them

And then it was clear

I can't deny, I really miss him

To think that I was wrong

I guess you don't know what you got 'til it's gone

Pain is just a consequence of love

I'm saying sorry for the sake of us

He wasn't my everything 'til we were nothing

And it's taking me a lot to say

But now that he's gone, my heart is missing something

So it's time I push my pride away

'Cause you are, you are, you are my everything

You are, you are, you are my everything

I know you're not far

But I still can't handle all the distance

You're travelling with my heart

I hope this is a temporary feeling

'Cause it's too much to bear

Without you and I know sorry ain't the cure

If I cross your mind just know I'm yours

'Cause what we got is worth fighting for

'Cause you are...

You weren't my everything 'til we were nothing

And it's taking me a lot to say

Now that you're gone, my heart is missing something

So it's time I push my pride away

You are, you are, you are my everything

You are, you are, you are my everything

You are, you are, you are

You are, you are, you are my everything

Finally, Briar felt ready to face her crush and her possibly ex-BFFA. Briar opened the door, silently regretting it. But she was going to have to have to see them sometime.

"Your singing was beautiful," was the first thing Hopper said. Briar found herself blushing. Wait a sec. She was supposed to be mad at him! But she just couldn't.

"Briar, why were you crying?" Sole asked. She saw? Oh hex. She had to come clean.

"It was you kissing Hopper," Briar barely said above a whisper. "I had to realize that I liked Hopper. I'm sorry, I got jealous." Was Briar seeing things, or did she see Hopper smile?

"Apple, we're done." Hopper smirked, jumping to Briar's side. Briar's eyes nearly bugged out of her head. Why wasn't Apple freaking out? Thou should have seen her the day Daring ditched her for Lizzie Hearts that one day.

Apple must have noticed her expression. "It's okay, Briar, we set you up." Briar's mouth hung open. This was a set up? "I told Hopper about how you were the jealous type, and I was his fake girlfriend to make you jealous."

"Thanks guys," Briar replied. "If this hadn't happened, I wouldn't have ever known about my feelings for Hopper." Hopper blushed. Surprisingly, note just coming to her mind, Briar noticed that this was the only time Hopper hadn't turned into a frog at her presence.

""Your welcome. I just wanted you to be happy." Apple grinned.

Briar beamed. "You did just that " Briar then kissed Hopper on the cheek, which made him turn redder. The princesses laughed.

"So, are we a thing?" Hopper asked hopefully.

"Yes, yes we are."


End file.
